


坏习惯

by SSSS0404



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS0404/pseuds/SSSS0404





	坏习惯

少年时期的烦恼往往都很简单，大多是关于学习或者情爱。少年权顺荣的烦恼和情爱有关，烦恼的主要来源是青春期内常见的躁动不安和对于成年人世界的向往和好奇————权顺荣想做爱了，对象是从高一就开始交往的可爱男朋友李知勋同学。  
高中的最开始权顺荣就看上了李知勋，在一见钟情的不懈努力下另一个人终于开始日久生情，大致上是诙谐与浪漫并存的喜剧，然而美中不足的是艰辛且惊险的爱情追逐战养成了权顺荣过于习惯看李知勋眼色的坏习惯。  
没错，坏习惯。李知勋咬着吸管恨恨的想：就因为这个坏习惯，原本鲁莽又热情的人在自己面前总是有些畏畏缩缩，一旦自己表现出一丁点的抗拒，随之而来的马上是对方尴尬的眼神和实际上没有必要的道歉。虽说粘人的孩子就是要推拉着才有趣...但不要稍微推一下就马上退到另一个半球去好吗！这样连拉都拉不回来了！我也想被亲亲抱抱举高高啊！那么喜欢看人眼色的话为什么看不出来自己其实很期待肢体接触呢？果然权顺荣是个傻子吧，完蛋了，有点后悔开始和傻子谈恋爱了，但是连傻的地方也觉得很喜欢又该怎么办......  
陷入思考的李知勋条件反射地吞咽着盒装学生奶，落在权顺荣眼里就只剩下一段白到反光的脖子和随着节奏上下律动的的精致喉结。只是普通的喝着牛奶居然也会有这么大的杀伤力吗，权顺荣看得入迷，如果把牛奶换成...那也太过于色情了吧，但是真的好想看...不行了，不能再想下去了，再想下去的话就会...  
“会怎么样？”  
“啊！什...什么怎么样...”被打断遐想的权顺荣惊慌失措的抬头，李知勋正一脸无语地抬眼盯着他。  
“你自己说出来的，在想什么啊这么入神？”看着权顺荣满脸通红，堂皇又支支吾吾的样子，李知勋心里骤然升起一股焦躁感。果然是有些什么事情不想告诉自己吧，谈着恋爱还这么局促到底是要干什么啊，阿西真的是要被气死了。推开椅子起身，李知勋走到权顺荣面前，捏住权仓鼠的脸颊肉逼迫对方抬头直视自己。“你最好马上说出来，权顺荣。”加大了手上的力气，白嫩的脸蛋在李知勋无情铁掌的摧残下开始泛红，可能是李知勋的表情过于凶神恶煞，权顺荣有些被吓到了，原本就不大的眼睛溢出两颗眼泪，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇也打起颤来。  
糟了，这是要哭。李知勋还没来得及开口制止就听到权顺荣含糊不清的哽咽道：“哇，哇不棱告诉击昏尼...额定会被吐厌哒...呜呜呜击昏尼哇的脸好痛...”  
“啧，你别哭了，我放手就是了。”终于从摧残中被解放出来的权顺荣可怜兮兮的揉着脸，想到刚刚莫名被虐待，眼泪又开始有喷发的征兆，李知勋看在眼里，长叹一口气，果然权顺荣一哭自己就没办法了，能怎么办呢，自己惹哭的仓鼠还是得自己哄才行。  
李知勋跨坐到权顺荣的腿上，双手捧住权顺荣的脸将两人的额头贴在一起。这种极罕见的主动给权顺荣带来了二次惊吓，方才的小声啜泣立刻停止了下来，带着疑惑和惊喜小心翼翼地开口：“...知勋尼？"”不哭了？“”嗯...“”刚才对不起...“"知勋不用说对不起的呀。”权顺荣就着现在的姿势轻轻抱住李知勋，轻轻的蹭着对方害羞到发红的耳根，还没有蹭够就被轻轻推开，“所以说你刚才到底在想什么？”  
啊，果然还是要坦白的吗...权顺荣眼神躲闪着，手指将校服衬衫的下摆紧紧搅在一起，直到校服皱成了陈年的辣白菜，李知勋少量的耐心也要被耗光的时候，终于听到权顺荣气若游丝的蚊子叫。  
“......”  
"你说大声点。"  
“我想...”  
"你到底想什么啊说大声点成不？"李知勋终于忍无可忍揪住权顺荣的衣领吼道：“又不亲我又不抱我走在路上连我的手都不牵，现在干脆连话都不和我讲了是吗！你到底是不是想和我谈恋爱啊？我求你了祖宗，你想干啥都行，拜托别再看我的眼色了好不好！”  
“那我想和知勋尼做爱也可以吗！”  
“哈？”  
得到了超越意料太多的答案，李知勋大脑当机了几秒，反应过来之后整个人从脖子开始瞬间变得前所未有的通红，迫切地想要站起来逃开，却被权顺荣环在腰上的手拦住，挣扎的过程中因为太过慌张而失去了重心，两个人连带着椅子一起倒在了音乐室空旷的地上。李知勋想要爬起来逃出这个令自己心跳和呼吸失常的状况，然而权顺荣用力将李知勋扣在自己怀里，同样羞红着脸，语气却是与刚才不同的坚定。  
“知勋是不是说，我想做什么都可以。”权顺荣咬了下嘴唇，仿佛下定了什么决心一样，右手的食指轻轻点住李知勋的喉结。“我想和知勋做爱可以吗，如果一直想和知勋做爱也可以吗？我想了很多次的，但是我怕知勋讨厌我，如果知勋不想和我做的话就推开我吧...但是可以不要讨厌我这个人吗？”

一定是因为教室里的空气太闷所以缺氧脑子变得不清醒了，或者是因为权顺荣的眼神太认真了所以被蛊惑了，总之李知勋回神后发现上衣的扣子已经只剩下一两颗，整个人都被圈在权顺荣的怀里被亲得迷迷糊糊，而将自己衣服扣子扯掉的罪魁祸首的着装还是端正整齐的，便不爽地质问：“你自己不脱吗？”话说出口又觉得这样说有些羞耻，于是别过头试图躲避权顺荣玩味的视线。没想到说开了的人脸皮突然进化的异常厚，笑嘻嘻地凑到李知勋耳边，抓住他的手放到自己的扣子上，用每天问早安一样的开朗语气说道：“知勋想要我脱吗？但是我帮知勋脱了，那知勋也帮我脱吧，好不好？”见李知勋还是偏着头不理他，权顺荣又像是在撒娇一样晃着李知勋的手。“好不好嘛，知勋不是说了想干什么都随我的嘛。”  
这仓鼠怎么突然成精了！居然会撒娇了，还会拿自己的话来堵自己，真的是被惯的不要不要的！心里这样想着，无奈李知勋本来就是吃软不吃硬的人，再加上平时对权顺荣的愿望其实基本都是有求必应（肢体接触除外），哪怕权顺荣现在嘟着嘴说要天上的月亮，李知勋也不会怪他任性，反而会怪月亮怎么白天不出来。于是对于男朋友无限宠爱的李知勋这次也是毫不意外的沦陷了，就算自己已经害羞到指尖都在发抖，也依然顶着权顺荣的注视努力的和小圆扣做着斗争。看着李知勋别扭又乖顺的样子权顺荣只觉得自己心都要化了，于是将李知勋搂向自己，用舌头摩挲着李知勋的嘴角，牙齿轻咬上李知勋的唇瓣，一只手伸进半脱的衬衫里用手掌感受着李知勋纤细腰线的弧度。权顺荣是易出汗体制，掌心的温度本来就比许多人要高，覆上来的时候李知勋只觉得又热又痒，忍不住就想往旁边躲，偏偏权顺荣钳住了李知勋的下巴，被直接触摸到痒痒肉的李知勋不小心从唇缝漏出一声猫叫似的呻吟，紧接着就被权顺荣咬住了舌头，唇齿相交的吮吸声夹杂着断断续续的喘息和呻吟回荡在狭小空荡的音乐室，李知勋在接吻的空隙里一眼瞟到了权顺荣的下身，权顺荣硬了。  
“权顺荣...”李知勋有些尴尬地开口“你,你知道男人和男人要怎么...怎么做吗...”  
“知道啊。“权顺荣托着李知勋的下颚，用拇指按压着李知勋的下唇，”想象着和知勋一起，学习过的。知勋相信我吧，虽然是第一次，不过我会好好做。“权顺荣侧头含住李知勋的耳垂，声音在情欲的熏染下变得沙哑”会让知勋舒服的...“  
敏感的地方被舔舐玩弄是第一次，瘙痒的感觉穿过神经到达小腹形成一股暖意，李知勋知道自己也起了反应，一向脸皮薄的人不知道怎么应付，只会难为情的将脸埋在权顺荣颈窝里小心地蹭着。权顺荣知道这个时候进一步的调笑反而会引起李知勋的反抗，就安静的随李知勋别扭着，自己也像猫科动物互相打闹一样一路向下亲吻李知勋的脖颈，不时加以牙齿轻柔的摩擦。与此同时权顺荣的手也一边揉捏李知勋的腰腹，一边灵巧地解开了李知勋地腰带，将李知勋的外裤褪到腿弯处。正想继续进行的时候权顺荣突然停下动作，转过身去在自己的书包里翻找什么东西。李知勋不明所以半眯着眼看过去，只看到权顺荣裸露着上半身的背影。  
爱跳舞的孩子不管再怎么强调自己是易胖体质也掩盖不了两块形状优美的肩胛骨像鸟类展开的翅膀的事实，肩胛中间的背脊线流畅匀称，裤子的边缘隐隐能看到腰窝，皮肤也和一大块质地上乘的白玉一样没有一点瑕疵，看上去柔软又滑腻，说起来自己还是第一次见到露出度如此高的权顺荣，更不要说摸过。不过如果能摸上一把的话...李知勋吞了口口水，感觉下身随着自己的遐想又充血了几分，正在为自己的色情念头感到羞耻的时候，权顺荣刚好愉悦的喊了一声”找到了“并且转了回来，李知勋心虚的移开视线，不自然的反应和刻意用腿遮挡的部位，就算权顺荣真的是个傻子也看得出李知勋在刻意隐藏什么。  
”知勋等不及了么？“一边撕下手里物品的包装，权顺荣在李知勋的额头又印下一个吻，”我也有点等不及了呢，还好胜澈哥之前给了这个，不然知勋真的会很痛。“  
”什么东西？“李知勋看着不存在于自己知识库里的管状物品，心里浮出不好的预感,本来已经快放松下来的心情在听完权顺荣的话后又紧张起来。”做爱...会痛的吗？“处于对未知的害怕，李知勋下意识握住权顺荣的手，权顺荣反握回来将李知勋的手包住，捏着他的手心说：“会有一点，但是我会好好做扩张，我们珍贵的知勋尼...不会让你难受的，就一点点痛，我保证。知勋尼相信我吧。”  
权顺荣安抚性地用嘴描摹着李知勋五官的形状，从光洁的额头到细长的眉毛，再到带着水汽的眼睛，每一个吻都像羽毛一样扫在李知勋的心尖上，李知勋仰起头，权顺荣的吻就顺着脖子往下来到肩头和锁骨。李知勋本就清瘦，白嫩皮肤的包裹下，精致小巧的骨头似乎散发出清甜的牛奶香， “知勋好香。”权顺荣含着李知勋的锁骨含糊不清地喃喃道，空闲出来的手抠住李知勋的内裤边缘将衣物扯了下来，雪白的臀部和挺立的性器一下子被暴露在空气中。  
“知勋的好漂亮，粉粉的，好可爱。”  
“你闭嘴...嗯！”李知勋羞愤地想推开权顺荣，却一把被人握住了性器上下撸动，当下惊叫出声。虽说平时也有自己做的时候，但权顺荣的手带来的感觉和自给自足完全不是一个等级的，私处被人抓在手中在李知勋看来本来就是件极羞耻的事情，但对象是权顺荣又让他感觉充满爱意，甚至想被触碰更多。欲望和理智正在交战中，权顺荣突然将手指蹭过李知勋的铃口，李知勋忍不住闷哼，明显地感受到自己在权顺荣的把弄下又涨大了一些。“知勋在我的手里舒服吗？”原来李知勋对自己是有反应的，被自己碰知勋也是会舒服的啊。这样的想法让权顺荣放心不少，再次鼓了鼓勇气，权顺荣拿起润滑剂探向李知勋的身后。  
冰凉的液体刺激得李知勋弓起后背，像一只真正的猫一样，用爪子死死扒住权顺荣的手臂来发泄自己的紧张感。权顺荣舔了舔李知勋因为害羞而半闭的眼睛，手指在李知勋后穴的褶皱出按揉了一会儿，终于伸入了第一根手指。异物感让李知勋觉得诡异又害怕，想并拢膝盖阻挡，权顺荣一只手握着李知勋的腿弯将他的腿掰开，“不要...”挣扎无果后李知勋小声的嗫嚅“感觉这样有点奇怪...”权顺荣将手指又深入了一些，耐心地在穴口为李知勋做着扩张，“稍微忍耐一下吧知勋，马上就会舒服了。不然的话，知勋也自己来摸摸看？”说着权顺荣拉过李知勋的手，带领着李知勋一起抚慰着挺翘的前身，在权顺荣的控制下李知勋根本抽不回手，只能随着权顺荣的动作一起撸着，权顺荣在给自己自慰的想法太过强烈，只是稍微做了一会儿李知勋就射出了第一次。白浊色的粘液滴落在权顺荣的裤子上和李知勋的小腹上，也粘在两人相握的指缝间。李知勋颤抖着长吁出一口气，刚刚放松下的身体又因为全顺荣手指在身后的动作紧绷起来。不知何时全顺荣已经插入了第三根手指，原本紧张的后穴在权顺荣的努力下松软了不少，已经可以仍由手指在其中自由的抽插。权顺荣屈起手指在李知勋的肠道里探索着，突然触碰到一快软肉，李知勋原本压抑着的闷哼转变成了略带惊吓的呻吟。看来是找到地方了，全顺荣实验性的又在同一处按压了几下，果然李知勋再次叫出了声，腿部的肌肉也瞬间绷紧，刚射过一次的性器也有了再次抬头的趋势。  
感觉已经扩张的差不多的权顺荣将两人的校服垫在地上，小心地放倒李知勋，权顺荣拿起一边的避孕套撕开包装给自己戴上，俯下身再次亲了下李知勋的额头“刚开始会有些奇怪的，知勋稍微忍耐一下哦。”说着便扶着自己已经硬的不行的下身进入了李知勋的身体。  
“唔...嗯...好难受...”李知勋仅仅接纳了一个前端就有些不适，倒不是真的痛，而是从未有过的酸胀，钝钝地压迫着柔软的肠壁，不适之下却有一种难以捕捉的酥麻感，陌生的令人不安。“很疼吗？那我先出来...”李知勋一说难受权顺荣就立马慌了神，正想退出，李知勋先一步拉住了他的胳膊“没有到不能忍受的程度...”身下的人还是别着脸不看自己，说话的声音也轻飘飘的，落在权顺荣的耳朵里却“轰———”的一声炸开了烟花。  
李知勋说：  
“你快进来，我也想要。”  
话音刚落权顺荣就一个挺身进入了大半，后穴还来不及适应就硬生生都吃了下去，李知勋不由得痛呼出声，眼泪也被剧烈的不适感逼出了一些，李知勋哑着嗓子开口“你...嗯啊...你也别这么快就...你哭什么？”感觉有水滴落在自己的身上，李知勋微微睁眼，本以为是权顺荣的汗水，却发现是权顺荣的眼泪。“喂...该哭的是我吧...”李知勋嘴里凶巴巴地吐槽，为权顺荣拭去眼泪的手却异常温柔，“你别哭了，唉。你一哭我也...怎么哭得更凶了啊...”"因为，我，我真的，好喜欢知勋啊"权顺荣把脸埋进李知勋的手心里，大颗大颗的眼泪顺着李知勋的指尖滴落，“我真的，真的是很想，离知勋更近一点...现在发现好像不光是我一个人这么想的...”全顺荣抬起头，还挂着泪水的脸上绽出微笑，配合着午后射进房间里的阳关，画面温馨的令人肝颤。“谢谢你啊知勋”权顺荣咬着李知勋的指尖，再次挺身将自己全部放了进去。  
等李知勋适应了一段时间后，权顺荣开始缓慢的抽插。李知勋小声呜咽着，把色情的声音都吞咽在喉咙里，下身的酸胀感渐渐被瘙痒代替，说不上是难受还是舒服，但权顺荣的每次撞击都让他感觉有一股电流从脚底蔓延而上，刺激的头皮发麻，身体也不听使唤的瘫软。后面的律动越来越快，权顺荣见李知勋渐入佳境便也不再收敛，将李知勋的两条腿架到自己的肩膀上开始进一步的侵略。李知勋的柔韧性很好，很轻易地就能完成这个动作，下半身向上的姿势更加方便权顺荣的进入，可以顶得更深。性器戳到肠肉的某个地方，李知勋突然猛地仰起头，娇软的叫声冲破牙关倾泻而出，前所未有的快感触电般席卷他的全身，最后落在小腹上。李子勋飞快地抬起手臂捂住嘴，充满情色味道的声音是自己发出的这一事实让他惊慌不已，但权顺荣似乎很满意他的反应，加快了动作，每一下都对准那个让李知勋失控的点。  
“唔...权顺，荣...你慢一点...啊啊！”权顺荣逐渐蛮横的抽插几乎要让李知勋误以为自己要被捅穿，零零散散的快感堆积在脆弱的一点上，后穴里淫靡的水声，权顺荣吐在自己耳边的喘息，自己发出的呻吟，权顺荣不停落在自己身上的啃咬和亲吻，权顺荣禁锢自己脚踝的手，权顺荣被情欲浸泡透了的眼神，都成了要李知勋疯狂的因素。“权顺荣...啊，呃...顺，顺荣啊...唔嗯...”“怎么了...”权顺荣拨开李知勋被汗水和生理性泪水浸湿的刘海，手掌贴上小猫潮红的脸“知勋现在舒服吗，我有让知勋舒服吗？”“嗯...顺荣...抱抱我...”李知勋的嗓音本身就很细腻，和小奶猫似的呜咽混在一起，模模糊糊的像滩化不开的糖浆一样甜腻，也像毒药一样侵蚀着他人的理智。权顺荣将他抱起来跪坐在自己腿上，掐着李知勋的腰向上顶弄。李知勋早就因为敏感点被不停攻击所以腿软的直不起来，每每支撑不住落下就会被权顺荣顶到更深的位置，勉强揽着权顺荣的脖子才能撑着不向后倒去。权顺荣的背果然手感很好，李知勋的指甲掐进权顺荣的背肌留下猫抓一样的红痕，整个人扒在权顺荣身上起起落落，被插到说不出话来只能趴在权顺荣的肩头嗯嗯啊啊的哭喊，眼泪和唾液混着流到下巴上，充血的下身蹭着权顺荣的小腹无人照顾。李知勋已经有些神志不清，顾不得羞耻只想要快点释放，便撤下一只手揉搓起自己的性器，手却不听自己的使唤，四肢发软到快要抬不起来。权顺荣把李知勋的背靠在墙上防止他摔倒，李知勋借着力仰头，满脸的春色毫无隐蔽地展现在权顺荣眼前。眼角哭得通红，脸上下巴上全是亮晶晶的水迹，腰上布满权顺荣掐出的一道道红印，乳头像粉色的花苞开在雪白的前胸上，整个人看起来像是只剩下红白两色，像是雪地里的花，寒冬里最美好的一抹春光。  
忍不住咬了一口李知勋胸前的花，不出意外的又换来一句嗔骂。“嗯~你是狗吗？”李知勋勉强抬手去推权顺荣的脸，不料被对方抓住在手心舔了一下，“知勋的乳头是甜的，嗯，手心也是甜的。”权顺荣眯起眼睛笑着看被自己调戏得有些恼怒的李知勋，在对方开始发飙之前又是一记深顶腰，李知勋骂人的话到嘴边转了个弯，说出的又是不成调的呻吟。  
“知勋”权顺荣耸动着腰低声唤着“知勋吃的很好呢，真的全都吃进去了，知勋的里面好舒服。“李知勋没力气逃开，只能又黏糊糊地哭着让权顺荣闭嘴。权顺荣也只有在这种时候敢对李知勋开恶劣的玩笑，对李知勋的哀求不置可否，反而又坏心眼地凑到李知勋耳边说：”知勋要不要低头看看，真的吃的很好，也很漂亮呢。知勋本来就很漂亮，连屁股都很漂亮。“虽然羞耻的不行，但权顺荣的话像是蛊惑李知勋的咒语，李知勋乖乖的顺着权顺荣的视线看去，嫩红的肠肉被权顺荣性器的动作带出，又随着每一次进人缩回去，自己雪白的腿根和被撞击到发红的皮肤形成对比，说不出的魅惑色情。  
”知勋叫叫我的名字吧“权顺荣的手握住李知勋的前身，”知勋叫叫我的名字我就帮知勋弄出来。“  
被插得说不出话又实在是憋得难受的李知勋已经开始神志不清，也顾不上羞耻心只想赶快舒服，就开始胡乱喊着权顺荣的名字。前后夹击的快感让李知勋眼前发白，权顺荣再次撞击到那一点的时候李知勋一下就射了出来，因为释放而夹紧的肠肉立马压上权顺荣埋在李知勋体内的性器，最后抽插了几下也跟这一起射了出去。  
一番劳累过后的李知勋瘫倒着坐在墙根，权顺荣顾不得自己脸上还沾着李知勋刚刚释放时沾到的精液，一把抓起校服将李知勋包裹起来。  
刚刚结束了情事的人还来不及温存，上课的铃声就在窗外响起。李知勋埋怨地瞪了一眼全顺荣，被瞪着的人心虚又抱歉地笑了一下，继续将李知勋揽在怀里。  
”知勋尼刚刚太辛苦啦，一个下午不去上课也没关系的啦。嘿嘿嘿...“  
李知勋在心里翻了个白眼：是谁害我辛苦的？果然等我休息好了得抓住全顺荣打一顿才行。想着想着困意袭来，反正是不可能上课的了，李知勋干脆顺从本能闭上眼睛窝进权顺荣怀里。快要睡着之前脸颊被人啄了一下，然后就是某吃饱了的仓鼠自言自语地表白  
”真的好喜欢知勋尼...“

打一顿什么的...还事算了吧...

”话说你为什么会随身带着润滑剂和保险套啊？“  
”胜澈哥给的，说是以后总会用得到...“  
”你以后不要和那种只会想龌龊事情的流氓玩。“  
”内~~~“


End file.
